paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Haunted Clubhouse (part 1)
This is the adventure of both Penelope and Lilac, where they must save a clubhouse from being haunted by a mean ghost forever. Dialogue (The pups are playing in the field) (Then something lands on Rubble's nose and he knows what it is) Rubble: SPIDER!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOOFFF!!!! (Penelope lifts her paw and the spider climbs onto it) (She then places it on the ground) Penelope: It's gone now, Rubble. Rubble: *Whew* Thanks, Penelope. I can't stand spiders. They're the scariest things ever. Zuma: Not as 'scawy' as ghosts. Lilac: G-g-g-g-ghosts? Rocky: You're afraid of ghosts? Lilac: No. I just did that for fun. After all, there's no such thing as ghosts. And there's no such thing as a haunted clubhouse. Other pups, except Penelope: The Haunted Clubhouse!? Penelope: Um, is it bad? Chase: Well, we heard a story about the Haunted Clubhouse, before you two joined the PAW Patrol. Skye: The Clubhouse that was once a treehouse used for an animal club until... Marshall: A ghost began to haunt the place. It still haunts the place.... Penelope: You guys are overreacting. Lilac's right. There's no such thing as ghosts. Lilac: Yuh know, Ah believe Ah saw a treehouse in the forest back when Ah was on the streets. Penelope: It sounds interesting. I want to see it. Lilac: Then let's go see! Rocky: Don't go! The ghost will gobble you both up in one bite! Rubble: You can't go! Lilac: We aint afraid to go! Penelope: Mmmm-hmmm. You'll see. (They both head into the forest) Penelope: Bye! Lilac: See y'all later! Zuma: Wait! Ugh, girls.... Skye: Hey! Zuma: Oops! *Laughs nervously* (Scene changer: Zuma's Badge) (Penelope and Lilac are walking through the woods) Penelope: Are you sure that this is a good idea? It's kinda um, creepy here.... Lilac: Now don't worry none. Usually, the scariest things are not so scary once yuh get to know it. Penelope: Even snakes? (Lilac looks nervous) Lilac: 'Cept snakes. Ah don't like snakes none. (They look up and see an beat-up treehouse) This looks like it could use some TLC. Penelope: You mean "Tender Loving Care?" Lilac: Of course Ah do. (She steps on one of the old steps but it just cracks) But Ah think Ah meant to say that it needs lots of TLC. (A booming voice is heard) Voice: Who disturbs this clubhouse? Lilac: Like that supposed to scare us? Penelope: We're not scared, are we? (The voice now sounds high-pitched) Voice: I'm just kidding... (They turn around and see a tiny kitten, who looks see-through) Lilac: Are yuh one of the CLAW Patrol? Kitten: Nope. Hi, I'm Mary-Jane. Penelope: That really suits you. Your paws look like Mary-Jane shoes. Mary-Jane: Yeah, but I got my name because I had twin owners Mary and Jane. Can't decide anything without a compromise; they never did. Lilac: Yuh look clear. Mary-Jane: Oh, I guess I hid something from you. Penelope: Um, are you the ghost of the treehouse? Mary-Jane: Nope. That's a mean ghost. Lilac: Mean ghost? Mary-Jane: Yeah, I want to find a way to get rid of the ghost. Penelope: We can help. But what are you really? Mary-Jane: I'm the ghost of Pet-Past. Lilac: Yuh're a ghost? Mary-Jane: Don't worry. I'm a friendly ghost. I can take pets to the past to try to correct a mistake that will change everything for the better. Listen, I need your help since you're the only ones who came here. Penelope: We'd help even the ones who passed on. But what can we do? Mary-Jane: I can take you both to the past to when you can help prevent the ghost from coming. Lilac: Will we come back? Mary-Jane: If you can stop the ghost. Penelope: We'll do it! Mary-Jane: Really? Thank you! Lilac: Ah am up for it too! Let's go and buck'em up and buck'em down! ...Ah have no idea what Ah just said... Mary-Jane: O...kay... now don't move! (Lilac and Penelope stand still) Stop wagging your tails. (The make their tails go underneath them) Here we go! (She glows brightly and the three end up in a shining light) (They disappear.... at least from the present) {To Be Continued} Booming Voice: Who goes there?! ... Wait, where did the girls go? Argh! COME ON!! {click here to see what happens next} Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts